


Acceptance

by himekohimura



Category: K-pop, Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siwon's desperate need for approval and being included, Henry tops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Written a few years back for sm-town kink meme. i'm-embarrassed-so-shoot-me-now kind of fic. Very unlike my usual style which is cookies and cream. This is like...idk, dark chocolate or something. *sigh* I have yet to figure out why I even participated in this meme because I fail at writing porn.

"Suck it." Shiwon's eyes widen and a smirk finds it's way onto Henry's face. The larger male is almost like puddy, easily molded if only for a bit of attention. 

Shiwon falls to his knees and Henry only has to jut out his hip just so to have the older racing to get his zipper down and the head of Henry's cock down his throat. 

Henry moans loudly without care for anyone that could hear, twisting his waist to get a better angle so he can fuck Shiwon's mouth deeper, the other whimpering like the whore that he is. 

He found out through the grapevine--or more specifically, a drunken Donghae--that Shiwon will put out for anyone as long as they told him that he belonged. Belonged to him, to them, to something. Why Shiwon had a complex was beyond Henry. Shiwon had it all. Family, friends, the respect of entire nations.

Henry had started out with nothing and ended with nothing and Shiwon's need for more pissed him off. 

Hands curl into short locks and Henry pulls Shiwon's head forward, burying himself in the wet heat, ignoring the strangled choke. "Take it. I know you can." He's seen Shiwon with Geng. With Heechul. With all of them. He expects the same.

It's not long before Henry feels that string in him stretch tight and he pulls out of Shiwon's mouth before he cums, pushing the other back, noting the telltale bulge in Shiwon's pants. "Take it off and get on your knees." Shiwon follows the orders obediently, moaning softly when he brushes his own erection in the rush to relieve himself of clothing. 

Henry positions himself behind Shiwon and without much warning, pushes into Shiwon, gasping slightly at the tightness that he cleaves his way through. Shiwon gasps and Henry leans over the arched back to whisper into the elder's ear. Professions of love. Of acceptance. Of approval. All of them lies as he fucks Shiwon raw, slamming Shiwon head first into the carpeted floor of his bedroom. 

Shiwon cums first, white fluid staining the dark carpet, Henry's name falling from his lips in a sob. After a few more thrusts, Henry cums too with a loud groan, spilling messily into the taller boy.

He pulls out and zips up, leaving Shiwon on the floor, breathing harshly, eyes begging Henry to stay. 

Henry turns and walks out without looking back.


End file.
